


On Third

by buttfulmavinness



Series: No Longer Frightened [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn, blowjob, handjob, inappropriate use of kagune, nothing but porn, post-coital tristesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttfulmavinness/pseuds/buttfulmavinness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearts have been broken. Hearts have been mended. And now hearts burn with the flickering flame of passion. <br/>Treat your pets carefully to keep them from biting you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Third

**Author's Note:**

> 'considering the atrocities like 50 shades of grey i'd say porn practice is very useful' -Piggi  
> A quote I’VE WAITED FOR SO LONG TO BE PUBLISHED. also:  
> ‘when u gotta go really deep cus u finish porn first and then start up shit ton of other stuff and it gets buried under them until it’s finally time to reach deep into those wet depths and ur all confused over what you’ve written.’ -me

When Tsukiyama finally complies and comes back, Kaneki decides to take the initiative. _It’s not that bad of a time_ , he reasons with himself, when he leads them both by hand into the bedroom. Honestly, he’s been looking forward to it for a while, with a great deal of nervousness. Despite his resolve, everything he does feels awkward, and he's ready to keel over from embarrassment. They fumble with their clothes in silence, getting stuck on them when they try to pull too fast.

Kaneki's never been as frustrated with his socks in his life. Not even the disappearance of one sock from a pair once a week can compare to this. The fact that he's completely forgotten what he's even undressing for, in his concentration, forces him to wonder why the other two are even there with him.

Hide's the first one ready, leaving on his boxer briefs for modesty's sake, for whatever reason. It's not like they haven't seen each other naked, but before this, they haven't really looked at each other in that sort of way. He crawls into bed crossing his legs as he waits. He looks between Tsukiyama and Kaneki, staring at their bodies. They're still thin, but not sickly so. Kaneki losing all his baby fat makes him want to feed him as much as possible. _So if Kaneki is Hansel and Tsukiyama's Gretel, does that make me the witch?_

Kaneki joins next to him, while Tsukiyama keeps neatly folding his clothes on a chair. He's stalling, Hide's sure of it. His mind is still stuck on the fairy tale, and he thinks about how Gretel pushes the witch into the oven. _He can push me as much as he wants._ There is an embarrassed giggle that erupts into the air, and he covers his mouth.

A hand on his cheek pulls him out of his absurd thoughts. Kaneki kisses him, soft and sweet. Even after countless time of experiencing it, it still manages to take his breath away, and he feels a slightly painful tingle in his chest.  
The bed dips, when Tsukiyama sits on the edge. He's red on the cheeks and he keeps staring at his hands. He glances at the two, who're completely absorbed in the moment they're sharing, but feels like he's peeping instead of participating. The ambiance is too intense for him to handle.

He doesn't look up, even when he hears his name being called. He feels like he's back to being a child, sulking by himself. Hide leans closer, kissing his shoulder and murmurs his name. Kaneki's hand touches his knee, striving for a reaction of any kind.

"Tsukiyama-san?"  
Reluctantly, he looks up to see Kaneki's genuinely worried expression. It feels awkward, having someone worry about him.   
"Do you not want to?" he asks. It's been a while since someone's asked about what he wants, and it throws him off even more. He opens his mouth and closes it. He bites his lip before answering:  
"I do, but..." He's frustrated with himself. The words are hard to even mutter out. "Do you really want me here?"  
 _Insecure. He's feeling insecure_ , Hide realises. _Somehow, I'm not surprised._ Tsukiyama is not the most confident person he's met.

"I do," he says, fingers caressing Tsukiyama's jawline. "I really do."

Kaneki leans over him, grabbing his head between his hands with great force. The kiss he plants on Tsukiyama's lips is powerful and passionate. Tsukiyama's breath hitches in his throat.   
"We both do," he mutters with a voice so low it's nearing a growl, a dominating one, and it’s enough for Tsukiyama to let go of his doubts. He's always been weak whenever Kaneki shows dominance.

With the kiss, everything has taken a turn for a more sexual atmosphere, and it's somehow very freeing. They're no longer as embarrassed about touching or getting touched. Kaneki pulls Tsukiyama to the centre of the bed, making him the center of his attention. He kisses him over and over, until Tsukiyama's panting underneath him. Hide's hands trail down Tsukiyama's chest, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. Kaneki looks up to him, saliva glistening on his lips. Hide gingerly holds his jaw when he kisses him.  
"You don't have to be so careful, Hide," Kaneki mutters into his mouth. He's not made of glass and he's gotten used to rough treatment. Hide silences him with another soft kiss.

“You saying that, means I have to. I want to give you all of my kindness. I want to make you believe you deserve it.” That shuts Kaneki up efficiently.

Hide caresses Tsukiyama's thigh gently, leaving goosebumps in his wake. When he nears the edge of his boxers, Tsukiyama's whole body shivers. One glance up shows him biting his lip, obviously trying to stay quiet. Hide's fingers slip under the fabric, fingernails pressing into the skin. Kaneki slides his hand down Tsukiyama's chest, down to his boxer-covered crotch. The organ underneath twitches against his palm, and when he presses harder, Tsukiyama cries out.

Hide watches him in fascination, eager to pull Tsukiyama's boxers down. Kaneki's hand hovers over the erection, stopping right before he touches it. He looks at Tsukiyama, who's watching him closely. He lowers his hand, wrapping it around the cock. It feels hot and not just as the temperature. Tsukiyama moans and tries to bring his hand to his mouth to silence himself, but Hide leans over and stops him. Instead, he intertwines their fingers, when Kaneki gives him a long stroke. Tsukiyama groans, grabbing the sheets with his free hand, toes curling.   
Hide crawls over to his other side, lying down next to him. He places small kisses on his throat, whispering even the tiniest of compliments he can think of into his skin. He watches Kaneki's hand go up and down, Tsukiyama's body twitching consistently with the movement. Tsukiyama's cries grow louder until they die down completely. Kaneki stops soon after, hand messy from cum. Tsukiyama's body relaxes slowly, breathing still irregular. Hide keeps giving him kisses, long after he's come down from his high.

He tells Tsukiyama it’s fine, no one expected him to last long.

“It’s the first time, you know?” he murmurs into the skin of his throat. Tsukiyama nods, making his jaw bump into Hide’s nose. Grinning, Hide gives him one last kiss, before crawling over to Kaneki, settling behind him. Hide rises up next to him, mouthing along his jawline and throat. He can feel the pleased hum rising up inside Kaneki’s throat vibrate against his lips. With small nudges, he gets him to move over, sitting on Tsukiyama’s chest. He can feel Kaneki’s heartbeat through his back against his chest.

“I love you.”

The second the words are out, Hide can feel how Kaneki tenses up and tries to curl into himself. It reminds him of hedgehogs and how they try to defend against threats by spikes. It doesn't matter to him if Kaneki's trying to avoid him right now, he cannot feel any spikes. He wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling his neck when he repeats:

“I love you, Ken.”

Shaking his head, Kaneki weakly struggles against his hold. Stubborn. He looks over Kaneki’s shoulder at Tsukiyama. There's a hint of worry on his face. He releases one hand from Kaneki’s waist to extend it towards Tsukiyama. Hesitantly, Tsukiyama grabs onto it, and Hide smiles at him.

“I love you, Shuu.”

He plants a small kiss on Kaneki’s shoulder and rubs his hand against Kaneki’s ribs in small circles until it reaches his briefs.

“Kaneki? Can I?” he confirms before moving his hand any closer. Kaneki doesn’t answer, and Hide’s ready to pull away to ask if something’s wrong, when a jerky nod moves Kaneki’s whole body, ending up shaking the whole bed. He doesn’t feel quite assured by it, so he double checks:

“Are you sure?”

It's better to be safe than sorry. A deep inhale, deep enough that he can feel Kaneki's ribs moving under his arm, against his chest, and Kaneki nods again, firm and calm.

Tsukiyama reaches out a hand to Kaneki’s cheek, stroking it gently. He watches quietly how he exhales, almost a huffing, when Hide’s hand touches the coarse hair under his briefs. Watches Kaneki bite his lip, jerking his hips forward. He listens to the nearly inaudible pants, feeling them against the palm of his hand. He’s entranced. Completely and utterly entranced.

Hide feels a smile tug on his lips, as he looks at Tsukiyama. The love struck face is ridiculous, but here's the pot calling the kettle black.

He moves their interlocked hands closer to Kaneki’s crotch, letting go briefly, only to guide Tsukiyama’s hand on top of his own. Tsukiyama quickly glances down to see what he’s touched, and his eyes go wide. He hadn't even realised where his hand had been headed, despite it being extremely clear. Hide tugs down on the briefs with his free hand. Tsukiyama’s fingers twitch, itching to touch, but he's not sure if he’s allowed to. He pokes at it, and Kaneki looks like he’s ready keel over cackling at the way Tsukiyama is treating him, or rather his dick. Like it’s going to bite his finger off any second.

He forgets about the humorous sight, when Tsukiyama wraps his hand around him, encouraged by the look Hide sends him. He'd completely lock up without some backup support. His movements are unsure, but every time Kaneki’s breath hitches, he forgets about his nerves a tiny bit more.

Hide buries his face into Kaneki’s neck, lips caressing the heated skin, pushing his hips against the curve of Kaneki’s behind. He raises them up to gain friction. Humping his best friend's backside is something he'd have never thought of, and even now it feels a bit awkward, but it feels too good to stop.

“Ken,” he moans, licking at the salty sweat, echoing his name. “I love you. I love you. Ken.” It feel weird calling him by his first name, but calling him by his last wouldn't feel appropriate.

Gasping, Kaneki leans forward, hands holding on to Tsukiyama’s shoulders for support. Hide tightens his hold, and with Tsukiyama’s fingers repeatedly rubbing the tip, he spills onto Tsukiyama’s hand with a loud yelp, muscles spasming.

Hide helps him to lie down on his side, watching him breathe heavily, eyes unfocused on the ceiling. A glance to the side shows him Tsukiyama staring at his cum-covered hand. He can tell he wants to taste it, but he sees the reluctance to do so. He watches as Tsukiyama wipes his hand on the sheets, and leans in to give him a kiss.

“You did the right thing,” he whispers. Tsukiyama looks up at him, a shadow of worry appearing on his face for being caught, but gives him a nod to show his appreciation for the words.

Hide leans back in, giving Tsukiyama's lips small loving licks, not really expecting for him to answer to them. Getting over his nervous state, Tsukiyama reaches his clean hand to touch Hide's cheek, thumbing the skin under his eyes. His voice cracks before he even gets a word out, but after an awkward cough he tries again:

"I love you," he mumbles, creaky like he's gone back to just having hit puberty. There is a pause where Hide stops leaning in again, eyes staring at Tsukiyama's nose. There is a grin growing rapidly on his face, but he dims it down to a small excited curl of his lips. His control is cracking and he presses his face into the crook of Tsukiyama's neck.

Tsukiyama hadn't expected such a reaction. He had assumed Hide to simply wave it off, or acknowledge it by a small nod and a casual 'okay'. He allows his intuition wrap his arm around Hide's back.

"Thank you."

It's quiet and vibrating with emotion, just like Hide's whole body. Tsukiyama feels so happy it's scary. He's scared the moment might get ruined, but all the same he hopes to bring it to the highest of its potential. He's sure this is the moment when anything is possible, the moment he'll always look back on as the happiest moment in his life. It's not like life won't be worth living after the moment is over. But all that confusion, loneliness and misery he's been trying to hide all these years are being repaid right now.

A small sigh next to him makes him turn his head. Kaneki's obviously trying to resist the post-orgasmic grogginess, rubbing his eyes furiously, forcing himself to sit up.

"Kaneki? You're still up?" Hide calls out, words muffled in Tsukiyama's skin. A groan which could be translated into 'yeah, somehow' answers him. Hide wiggles around until Tsukiyama releases him, cheeks an excited red.

"Very good."

He turns to look at him, evaluating the stamina he has left. It's not much, and Kaneki seems to be in the mood for cuddles more than for erotic action. Tsukiyama on the other hand still has plenty left, having had his time to recover. Hide calls out to Kaneki, asking him to settle down against the pillows. Kaneki pulls his briefs up and crawls over to the spot Hide shows him. Hide sits down between his legs, his back against Kaneki's chest. He lifts his hips up and pulls his underwear down. The whole bed shakes when he plops back down.

He thumbs the shaft, eager to be relieved of the tightness in his body. Tsukiyama rolls over and moves closer to them. The arousal lights up in him at the sight of Hide touching himself. He sees that even Kaneki, who's close to falling asleep, strains his neck to see Hide move his hand on his erection. Tsukiyama trails his fingers on Hide's thighs, prolonging his movements to maximise Hide's arousal. He's encouraged to move even slower when Hide breaks into a guttural moan.

A drop of precum pushes out from the tip and slides down, spreading over Hide's cock as he keeps touching himself. Having his face so close to Hide's groin, Tsukiyama can easily smell it and the sweat. His lips part and his heavy breaths hit Hide's crotch. Hide curls his toes while licking his lips, watching closely if Tsukiyama takes the opportunity.

Tsukiyama glances at Hide, stares at his flushed face, at the aroused grin tugging on his lips. He glances at Kaneki as well, who's staring back, slightly tight expression on his face when he meets his gaze. Kaneki doesn't stop him, trusting Hide with his decision of allowing a ghoul's face between his legs, mouth inches away from his vulnerable genitalia. Kaneki places his hands on Hide's hips, nodding to Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama looks back at Hide before taking a deep breath and inching closer. Hide stops his movements, holding his breath as he watches Tsukiyama sticking out the tip of his tongue, giving the underside a gentle lick. They both moan at the same time. Tsukiyama shuffles closer, holding the erection gingerly in his hand as he gives it open mouthed kisses from the root to the tip. Shuddering breaths are all Hide manages as he grips onto Kaneki's thighs to ground himself. The licks are getting more aggressive. When Tsukiyama tastes the precum, a wave after wave of inexplicable pleasure shoots through him. He's never had any interest in consuming a human's semen or vaginal fluids, having considered such acts simply perverted and filthy. But when he tastes it on Hide, he almost mistakes it as consuming Hide's own pleasure, his body's reaction being so much different to normal consumption of human fluids.

Being given so much intense friction, Hide's cock pushes out more precum. Tsukiyama moans as a fresh drop slides on his tongue. Suddenly he feels his hair being pulled and his head is jerked up. He looks at Kaneki, who stares back at him, fear and hostility on his face. Next to him Hide looks surprised but not very scared or aggressive. It takes a few blinks for Tsukiyama to realise he feels a pulsing around his eyes.

"Oh. Oh!" He jerks back and hides face in his hands. Immediately there are hands in his hair, but instead of gripping it, they're petting it gently.

"Shuu," Hide calls out to him, tone gentle but firm. Tsukiyama shakes his head. He doesn't want to look at them.

Kaneki grips onto Hide's arm, trying to coax him to stop, but Hide simply turns his head and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay," he says, more to Kaneki than Tsukiyama. He tries again. "Shuu?"

A wail comes out from behind Tsukiyama's hands, and Hide leans closer, keeps combing through Tsukiyama's hair. He can see the lines on his lids from between the fingers. He's never seen a ghoul's eyes up close, and he finds the situation more exciting than worrying.

He places his hands on top of Tsukiyama's, pulling on them gently. They move, more from the mental pressure than physical, and Tsukiyama stares at the sheets in shame. He's too shaken up and knows he's not able to deactivate his kakugan.

Hide keeps on holding to his hands, rubbing his knuckles with his thumbs, waiting for Tsukiyama to raise his gaze. The wait pays off, because slowly Tsukiyama agrees to meet his eyes, and Hide inspects how they differ from normal. They look unnatural to him, and he wants to keep comparing them to how they look normally, but he forces the curiosity out of his mind. He gives the hands a little squeeze.

"You wouldn't hurt me, right?" Tsukiyama shakes his head vigorously.

Despite knowing that Kaneki is strongly against it, Hide decides to trust Tsukiyama's word. He leans back against Kaneki's chest, pulling on Tsukiyama's hands. "Then I don't mind."

"Hide," he hears Kaneki call out to him, clearly worried for his wellbeing.

"If he trusts himself, then I trust him. Just like I'd trust you."

Kaneki doesn't have further objections after that. He wraps his arms around Hide's waist while nosing the crook of his neck, planting small kisses along his shoulder and throat.

Tsukiyama leans back in, baffled by Hide's easygoing nature. He should've expected this, when he thinks about it. He's known Hide for a significant period of time, a time long enough to know he adapts to all situations quicker than most. It feels like a dream to him, as he lowers himself back between Hide's knees.

Hide's erection has deflated quite a bit. The mood change hadn't been for the better, but they both still have the gnawing feeling to go on. Tsukiyama caresses Hide's hands with his fingers, and when they release him, he starts over from scratch. He slides his hands down Hide's sides, drawing patterns into his hips. Hide's skin flares up in goosebumps, and Kaneki, listening closely, can hear the tiniest cry coming from his throat.

Tsukiyama's hands give the thighs long, slow strokes, while his lips leave soft kisses after them. He tastes the dried sweat on his skin, giving into the temptation and licking his way up from Hide's knee, through his inner thigh, to the junction of his crotch. He knows he's playing with fire when he, as gently as he can, bites Hide's soft inner thigh. He's barely using any force, but Hide still ends up moaning.

A frown makes its way in Kaneki's face but he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. It's nothing more than a playful nibble, and Hide enjoys it. Nevertheless, he reaches out a hand to touch Tsukiyama's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Tsukiyama looks up at him shyly, glances to the side and looks back up to him. Kaneki scratches the scalp behind Tsukiyama's ear before guiding his face by the chin back between Hide's thighs.

Tsukiyama breathes heavy puffs of air through his mouth on Hide's erection. He watches as the hips buck up, the tip almost brushing against his lips. His breathing stutters for a second, but he gathers up his courage and slides out his tongue. He licks the underside near the base, backing off soon to take a look at Hide's face. He's worried, because he's more quiet now. Hide's staring straight at him, eyes glazed over with his lower lip quivering.

Hide reaches out his hand, touching Tsukiyama's cheek with a firm hand and guides his mouth back towards his cock. A small smile makes his lips curl up, when Tsukiyama obeys, opening his mouth obediently.

"Such a good boy, Shuu," Hide pokes fun at him half-heartedly and Tsukiyama closes his mouth, wrapping his lips gently around the shaft. Cursing under his breath, Hide reaches out his other hand to Tsukiyama's hair. Tsukiyama allows him to set the pace by gentle tugs and pushes, while he concentrates on moving his tongue around the underside.

Hide tries to lock his lower half in place, but his control is breaking. Kaneki notices his hips stuttering upwards and tightens his arms around his waist to keep him down. Hide allows himself to let go when he feels the secure grip of the arms around him. He doesn't even manage to budge under Kaneki's grip, and while it makes him feel weak, it gives a sense of security. There are two strong people on his side. Even if they might be seriously overpowering him in the physical sense, it's comforting having someone strong caring deeply about you. He isn't completely without power either. He has power over them, as they allow him to control them to some extent.

Tsukiyama keeps moving his head according to Hide's motions. His hands keep caressing his thighs and hips, fingers feathering over his skin. He doesn't want to hurt him and he's taking extra caution as he's aroused himself and more likely to lose control. He doesn't want to lose their trust. Hide keeps his hand in his hair, and when he tugs on it a bit harder, a small moan vibrates in Tsukiyama's throat. The feeling pleases Hide as he feels it, causing him to moan in return. Hearing him, a shiver runs through Tsukiyama's spine. He pulls off, biting his lip, trying not to push his reawakened erection into the mattress.

Hide's worried fingers run through Tsukiyama's hair, as he asks if he's fine. Tsukiyama nods hastily, a tiny whine slipping through his lips as Hide scratches him behind his ear.

"You still wanna continue?"

Tsukiyama nods again, eagerly reopening his mouth, waiting for Hide to move his head like he did before.

Hide snickers as he pushes the back of Tsukiyama's head.

"If you were a real dog you'd definitely be wagging your tail."

Tsukiyama closes his mouth, a surprised noise of embarrassment enveloping Hide in soft vibrations. He looks away from him, blushing hot red. A second passes before he places his hands firmly on Hide's thighs. He knows what he's about to do might not be the wisest thing, but this isn’t the first time Hide has mentioned his dog-like behaviour, and he wants to keep reciprocating. It's not something he'd oppose, being their dog, as he still feels like an outsider on this relationship.

He stops his movements, resisting Hide's hand as he stares in front of himself, staring at Hide's navel. The skin in his back breaks, and with a small glance up he can see both Kaneki's and Hide's eyes widening.

They stare in amazement as the purple-red spiral rises up, only to flatten itself along the surface of the bed while still keeping it's shape. It shakes and its surface crackles. When it settles down, it shifts from side to side like a tail.

Hide cracks up, howling in laughter at the sight, hiding his face behind his hands, rubbing them against his eyes. Kaneki releases a breath he didn't realise he had been holding, sighing deep into Hide's shoulder.

"That fucking scared me," he mutters, more to himself than anyone else. Despite the scare he got when he noticed the movement and when his fears were confirmed, he breaks into a small smile hidden into Hide's shoulder. He fixes his gaze back on the timid Tsukiyama, who has obediently returned to his earlier position, hollowing out his cheeks in experiment.

The interruption leaves Hide's laugh short, and he's left gasping for air. His shaking hands return to their place in Tsukiyama's hair, fingers gripping the strands with little force. He keeps the pace fast and steady. His tip keeps hitting the surface of Tsukiyama's tongue, as he's stopped moving it around. He keeps gasping as his movements stutter, his pulls left weak. Tsukiyama's black eyes are fixed on him, and he stares back as his body locks up. Tsukiyama takes over, swiping his tongue over Hide's head to gather the cum, tenderly sucking the last drops out.

Tsukiyama looks at him expectantly, and not until he sees the weak nod, does he swallow the treat on his tongue. He shudders, hips jerking as he comes a second time, the spiral of his kagune clenching up with his body. He breathes out trembling breath, taking his time to let his body unwind.

A sob breaks through the weary air. Both Kaneki and Tsukiyama look at Hide, alarmed, while he bawls, not able to control himself.

"Hide? Hide! What wrong?" Kaneki feels the panic surging as he releases his hold of Hide's waist to caress his cheek. Hide shakes his head, wiping the falling tears from his cheeks.

"I'm fine, I'm- I just, nothing's wrong, but I-" he blubbers as he keeps trying to dry the tears, "-can't stop."

Tsukiyama rises up to sit straight, retracting his kagune immediately and forcing his eyes to return to normal.

"Did I do something wrong, Hide-kun?" he asks, on the verge of crying himself. He feels helpless and if something is wrong, he cannot think anything other than himself to blame. Hide shakes his head furiously at his words, though, so he has to accept that he isn't to blame for his tears. He takes Hide's hand into his own, holding onto it to comfort him.

They sit there, accompanied by Hide's wailing which slows down, quieting into small sniffles and a couple of hiccups. When the air becomes too chilly, they pull the covers over them.

Tsukiyama lies himself down next to Hide, wrapping his arm around Hide's stomach. Kaneki keeps petting Hide's hair even until the red of his eyes has disappeared. Hide stares at the ceiling and the lines of the greyscale luminous painting. At first he had thought it was hideous, but when he lies in bed like this it truly is better than just the white of the ceiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tsukidoggy. i’m not sorry about that.   
> that's it. Done. Finished. See you guys again. Bye!  
> Personal tumblr: buttfultsukineki  
> Writing tumblr: prettywordsforprettybirds


End file.
